Bleach Truth or Dare: Stuck in School
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: just a random story i wanted to do. if anything it might turn into a sequel depending on how I end it. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! besides angel. she belongs to me/is me. that is my disclaimer for the entire story. T for lots of kissing
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Bleach stuck in school

**This is the disclaimer for all chapters. I do not own the chracters or the show itself. Please enjoy the story.**

Another boring day in school.

Ichigo walked by me mumbling something and went to his locker which was only two lockers away from me. "Hey Ichigo. What's wrong? You always say hi to me. This is not like you to be so quiet around me." I said walking up and leaning against the locker next to his. "Oh it's nothing. Other than we have to stay here for a longer period of time than usual. We have to go to the gym as soon as last period is done." He replied looking at me. "Why on earth do we have to stay here longer than planned? And why didn't I hear the announcement?" I asked. "Well there's a huge storm outside and we can't quite walk home in those conditions even the parents refuse to come get their kids until the storm has ended. And you didn't hear the announcement because you were in the bathroom skipping class like usual. Why don't you just let Lirin go to your classes? I'm sure you would like to go outside your body every now again to keep your soulreaper skills perfect." He answered looking down the hall. I looked at where he was looking and smiled. "Well well well. What do we have here. Uryu Ishida." I murmured still smiling. "You know his name?" Ichigo asked looking back at me. "Well yeah. He sits right next to me in math. That's the only reason why I go to my math class. The reasons I go to my other classes is because you're in them. That's why I skip my history class. You're not in it." I replied smirking at him. "Now then. I have to go talk to Uryu because he has the skills I need for doing better in math." I said and walked down the hall to Uryu. "Hey that's not fair Angel!" Ichigo called to me. I looked back him smiling. "Yeah and what? You going to give me your skills when you're not in my math class? Or are you just jealous because I went to Uryu?" I called back laughing. I hit something and turned around. I ran into Uryu. "I am so sorry Uryu. I never meant to run into you. I just wanted to know if you could come over to my house this weekend to help me with my math skills." I said nervously letting my eyes stay on the floor. "I would love to. I'm not doing anything this weekend and maybe we can work on your homework while we wait in the gym for the storm to stop." Uryu replied pulling my head up to meet his eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. See you in gym." I called out to him as I walked back over to Ichigo slowly, letting the blush disappear. "I am not jealous." Ichigo mumbled when I stopped at my locker. "Prove it. Show to me that you're not jealous by sitting a few feet away and letting Uryu help me. If you can do that until I'm done with my homework, then I'll leave you be and not call you jealous." I said and held my hand out. He looked shocked but shook my hand anyways. "Fine but if I win, you have to go out on a date with me. If you win, then you can set me up with Orihime." "Deal." I agreed and shook our hands up and down once. We walked to our science class together and took our seats next to one another.

**Ichigo ****Me**

**What are we going to do when we get to the gym?**

**We could play truth or dare. Unless you want to chicken out like usual when I being that game up.**

**No way am I going to chicken out again. Having Keigo call me chicken when he's around and I trun it down gets annoying**

**Then it's a deal for us to play truth or dare in the gym. Can't wait. It's going to be awesome.**

**No humiliating dares or questions though.**

**Promise.**

***looks at you suspicously***

**Oh come on. you don't believe me?**

**Well not really. I mean you usually come up with some pretty humiliating dares and questions so...**

**I swear to you that there will be no humiliating dares or questions. At least for you. You never said anything about other people though.**

**I'm fine with other people. It's just me that I don't want anything humiliating to happen.**

**You have my word. If i do something to you that's humiliating then you can get payback on me.**

**Good. That'll keep you under control then.**

**Maybe. Sometimes i do things because i want to,**

He looked at me and snorted. "What? It's true though." I mouthed to him and looked away smiling. He shook his head and looked at the board. We wrote the notes and waited for the bell to ring. "Why are we always done way before the bell?" Ichigo whispered. "Because we rock like that." I whispered back. He laughed quietly and looked at me. I blushed and looked at the clock. I counted down in my head trying to forget the look. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I counted and grabbed my stuff just as the bell rang. "You always do that. It's like you have some indicater that let's you know when to grab your stuff." Ichigo said gathering his own stuff. "Not my fault I count down and then gather my stuff right as the bell rings." I replied smirking a bit.

When we were out the door, we started walking to the gym. "How many people do you think you can get to play? I mean not many people like to play truth or dare you know." Ichigo said as we neared the gym door. "Have you forgotten my skill at persuading people to play games with me? All I have to do is ask people and if they say no, I have a plan to get them to play. Not that hard strawberry head." I replied laughing a bit. He scowled at the nickname I gave him. "Who said you could call me strawberry head?" He asked pushing me a little. "I did. I thought it would be nice for you to have a nickname. Seeming how you hardly have a nickname. Therefore, earning you the nickname of strawberry head." I answered pushing him back and running across the gym floor to Uryu. "Now remember our little deal. You stay put until my learning session is done." I called back to him before sitting next to Uryu. Ichigo's shoulders slumped before he walked over to Chad. "What's all that about?" Uryu asked pulling out his math book. "Oh we made a little bet that if he could stay at least a foot away while you were helping me, then I would stop calling him jealous and go out on a date with him, but if he failed, then I could keep calling him jealous and set him up with Orihime." I replied pulling out my math stuff. He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. I feel like you're going to have to go out with him. I might be wrong but I'm never wrong." He murmured low enough for me to hardly hear. He almost sounded a little sad about that.

A few hours went by before we ended the mini study session. Ichigo was still with Chad. "I must admit you did very well Ichigo. I'm surprised that you held out and didn't come over here. Seems like you really aren't jealous. But I can only hope that you were. Would've made my life a little more interesting. Plus I heard an occaisional "stay here Ichigo, you're going to lose if you don't" everytime Uryu almost kissed my neck. So maybe you really are a little jealous after all." I called over to his group packing my math stuff away. "Well I think you heard wrong. Now you must go on a date with me. How do like them apples?" Ichigo called back blushing a little bit. I laughed and sat back down with Uryu. "He doesn't know that I can hear very good from a distance." I said shaking my head a little. "Yeah. He is a little clueless isn't he?" Uryu agreed putting his arm around my waist protectively. A growl was heard from where Ichigo was. I sighed and smiled. "Looks like you're going to have some competion there Uryu." I whispered in his ear. "Well that's just fine. I like having someone to go up against. Really makes me happy and it gives me a reason to fight harder than I normally would. I don't fight for just any girl." Uryu whispered back nipping my ear a little. I giggled and blushed a little before standing up and grabbing my stuff. "Where are you going?" Uryu asked. "To gather people for my truth or dare game. Why? Think I'm going to choose Ichigo so quickly?" I asked. He looked away. "I'll be making a circle near the corner I am normally in. Go there if you want to play." I said and walked off to the opening that led beneath the bleachers. "Look what we have here. A pretty little lady with high spiritual pressure. Tell me, how did you aquire those powers you carry with you?" A rough voice said. "Please. Like I have to answer to you. I don't answer to people I don't know." I replied looking at him. The guy smirked coming closer to me. "Don't you dare touch me. I can so hurt someone like you. I have the ability to. Do not test me." I warned backing up. The guy laughed looking to his left. "Hey Yumichicka. This one of them that took their powers?" He called. Another guy came walking out from the shadows. "It would appear so. Hey you, any idea where Rangiku Masumoto is?" The guy named Yumichicka asked. "Not a clue. Perhaps my fist can tell you." I said and punched him in the nose giving him a nosebleed. "Why you little..." He started to say before a shadow appeared. "What on earth do you think you're doing to this poor girl Ikkaku?" Another male voice came. I almost collapsed from the high spiritual pressure. Could this get any worse? How many guys are there? I looked between the three guys trying to figure out what was going on. Doing my best to stay on my feet. "Dude. Think you can lower your pressure there? It's a little high." I asked. The shadow laughed. "I would've thought you would have remembered me. I guess not then." The shadow said coming closer. I focused on the voice and it clicked. "Ken? Is that really you Kenpachi?" I said walking closer to him. When I was close enough to see his face, I smiled an hugged him tightly. "Ah so you do remember my little sister." Ken said hugging me back. I smiled wider at being called little sister. Another shadow appeared. I looked under Ken's arm and nearly fell to the ground laughing. Kenpachi looked over at the shadow as well. "You should see your face Ichi." I said in between fits of laughter. "Might I ask what exactly is going on here?" Ichigo asked a little scared. I let go of Kenny and walked over to Ichigo. I grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Nothing is going on. It's just good to see my make shift brother of sorts." I replied smiling at his widening eyes. "You can't be serious." He finally said. "Oh but I am. Trust me. He's not my actual brother he's just a make shift one. He helps me through hard times and scares off all of the boys that try to fight over me. It's nothing you need to worry about Ichi. I swear. If I ask him nice enough, he'll leave any guy alone. So like I said, you gots nothing to worry about." Ichigo looked past me at the three men behind me. "So then these must be the three new students everyone is talking about. They weren't kidding when they said that one of them was a giant. I mean seriously. How tall are you dude?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi. "Bordering about 8 feet now." He answered smiling at Ichigo's shocked face. "Alright alright. Let's get going before people think we are trying to have a five way. That would not be good." I said walking out and scanning the bleachers for people that would be willing to play truth or dare. "Hey Kenny. You want to play truth or dare with me and a few if my friends?" I called when he walked out from the shadows. Everyone moved out of the way as Kenpachi moved towards me. "Eh. Why not? We got nothing better to do. Right boys?" Kenny asked. Yumichicka and Ikkaku nodded. Ichigo wrapped his arm around my waist and almost pulled back when Kenny glared at him. "Chill Kenny. He's one of the ones that you don't want to scare away. If you do, I might have to come after you with a baseball bat." I said crossing my arms across my chest staring him down. Ken sighed and stopped glaring at Ichigo. "Are you sure he doesn't like you? His actions seem to speak that way to me." Ichigo asked quietly pulling me closer to his body. "He doesn't like me Ichigo. I can already tell you that. He's just a big loveble brother." I replied patting his hand reassuringly. He relaxed and kissed the top of my head. "That's a relief. I thought I was going to die for a minute there." Ichigo said. I scanned the bleachers again pointing to Keigo, Mizuhiro, Orihime, Tautske, Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Rangiku to join us.

Once they were by us, I said hi and asked them to join us in our game of truth or dare. They said yes. Renji came running to us. "Why wasn't I called to come over here too? Are you forgetting me? I'm sad now." Renji said turning away from us. "Don't worry Renji. We didn't forget about you, I just didn't see you sitting anywhere so I thought I would have to wait a little longer before you turned up in the gym. If you were sitting somewhere where I could have seen you then I would have pointed for you to join us as well but it's your fault for not sitting in a place where I could see you." I answered patting his arm to calm him down a little. "Ok you got me there but why in the world would you call us here in the first place? We aren't having our club metting are we?" Renji said turning back to face us. "No. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to play truth or dare. I already got their answers. What is your answer Renji?" I asked. "Heck ya I'll play I love playing truth or dare." Renji replied grinning. Probably thinking about all the good dares and questions to ask. I shook my head lightly at his grin. "I swear you're a kid sometimes Renji. I wonder if you're a 12 year old kid stuck in a 18 year old body." Rukia said shaking her head. We laughed when he scowled. "Don't scowl too much. You'll start looking like Ichi over here." Uryu said. Ichigo glared at Uryu growling a bit. "Oh behave. You know he doesn't really mean it." I said placing my head on his shoulder. He calmed immideatly. Uryu growled a little. "Shh. Did anyone hear that little growling noise?" Renji asked. I sighed and glared at Uryu. He mouthed sorry to me. I pulled away from Ichigo and walked over to my little special corner. As I turned my DS on, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards it and had to stifle a scream. "What freak man? What are you doing stalking me? I thought you were staying put!" I yelled. He shook his head and sighed. "When will you learn? I am supposed to protect you. Even though you have soulreaper powers. I'm surprised no one else has noticed me yet." He replied coming out of the shadows. "I swear you are going to give me a heartattack one of these days when you sneak up on me like that. Oh and you are going to have to fight for me. Uryu and Ichigo have a thing for me." I laughed when he scowled and wrapped a protective arm around me. "Let's see them take you from my grasp." He growled. I giggled lightly and returned to loading my game. This was certainly going to be interesting.

**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! cliffhanger. if you have a guess on who it is that snuck up on me, review your guess and I'll PM you if you're right or wrong. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 AN important please read

ok so i wrote this just for a little something that i want all my readers to look at. i have tons of stories some that im giving up *coughs8 twilight *coughs* so i am sticking with all my anime stories as is. i want you, all my readers, too look at my poll and vote because yes i am highly confused on what to write so thank you readers for sticking by me and dealing with my long peirod hiatus things. ^^


	3. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
